A Hairy Situation
by Sunburned-Stickperson
Summary: Ezio is frustrated his hood keeps giving him matted hair, and when Leonardo sees him being none too gentle with his hair, he volunteers to brush it for him.


**Daw... I keep writing all this sweet fluffy stuff. Maybe this is attracting all the ants in our home?**

**Pt.2 pg. 14**

* * *

><p>Ezio let out a soft sigh as he landed in front of Leonardo's studio. It had been too long since he had last seen him. He knocked and opened the door, stepping inside to see Leonardo stopped a few paces away, a shocked look on his face. When the artist realized who it was, he smiled warmly and held his arms out. Ezio embraced his friend.<p>

"It has been too long, Leonardo," he said as he returned the powerful hug.

The artist chuckled. "Indeed. I was just about to go crazy trying to finish a commission when you knocked. A welcome surprise."

He followed Leonardo into the workshop, taking a seat in his favorite chair. It was old and worn, and it was the most comfortable thing. He watched his friend flit about the studio for a few minutes before he pulled down his hood, running a hand through his hair. He grimaced when his fingers got tangled.

The more he tugged, the worse the knot became until he sighed, frustrated, and pulled his hand away. He went to run his fingers through a second time, to be met with the same problem yet again. With a growl, he practically ripped his fingers through.

"My God, Ezio, do not be so hard on your hair! I know your skull is thick, but here, let me go get the brush!"

Ezio blinked before the words registered, and he scowled at the insult. Before he could say anything, Leonardo was all ready out of the room, and he listened to the quiet pad of the artist's feet on the wood floors. The quiet click of a door opening and closing, and after a few seconds, he saw Leonardo in the doorway again, a soft, horsehair brush in his hands.

"Sit on the floor. Let me have the chair," the artist said as he crossed the floor.

Ezio frowned. "I am a grown man. I can brush my own hair."

The artist sighed as he stood in front of the assassin and crossed his arms. "You and Salai are not so different. You will rip through your hair. I cannot allow that. Assassin or no, you will let me brush your hair."

Ezio scowled. "I am not like your bull-headed apprentice."

"Ezio, please. My friend, I would hate to see you rip your beautiful hair out."

Ezio blinked once, his scowl softening, until he sighed and slowly got out of the seat, sitting on the floor in front of it. Leonardo smiled softly and sat behind him, letting him get comfortable between his legs. He scooted to the edge of the seat, gently brushing the assassin's hair behind his ears. He sighed happily as he slipped a hand under the ends of Ezio's hair on his neck and gently began to brush it in short, slow strokes.

"Your hair is truly beautiful," the artist said.

Ezio smiled slyly and tipped his head back, planting his head in Leonardo's crotch. "I am glad you enjoy it so, my friend." He tilted his head to the side, giving him an innocent smile. "The ladies do enjoy stroking it."

Leonardo rolled his eyes and pushed his head back up. "Just as much as they do other parts of you, am I correct?"

His laughter rang out, deep and warming, in the quiet studio. Leonardo brushed his hair in silence for a while, enjoying the feel of Ezio's hair as he worked through the knots carefully. Outside, children could be heard running in the streets, and a bird, who had laid eggs in a nest on his window, chirped merrily to her own tune. Leonardo let his eyes close as the sun rolled in through the windows, never once stopping to work on the knots.

It wasn't until he felt Ezio's head in his crotch, again, and the assassin's strong hands running up and down his legs that he broke from the trance. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked down into a pair of warm eyes.

"Enjoying yourself, Leonardo?"

He chuckled at the purr. "Yes, I was."

"You were?" Ezio pressed a kiss to his inner thigh and squeezed lightly at the back of his calves.

Leonardo smiled down at him. "I cannot brush your hair if you keep looking back at me like this."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Ezio's lips. "Fine. I will let you finish. Perhaps I should come here every time I have knotted hair."

Leonardo chuckled. "If it means you coming to see me more, I will not object at all."

Ezio let a soft smile play across his lips as he straightened up again and let Leonardo finish. There was a comfort in the silence of the studio. All of the noises outside seemed far away, and it was only the two of them in the midday sun, sitting in the artist's studio. Ezio let out a soft, contented sigh as he felt the soft-bristled brush against his scalp.

When Leonardo finished, he ran his fingers gently through Ezio's finely brushed hair. "There, I am done."

Ezio rose slowly, unwilling to move from the perfectness of that moment. He held his hands out to the artist, and when Leonardo took them, he pulled the artist up and into a chaste kiss, wrapping his arms around him.

He broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together. "Thank you, Leonardo."

Leonardo smiled and moved his arms around Ezio's shoulders. "It is no problem, Ezio, as long as you keep paying me like that."

Ezio chuckled quietly and leaned in, giving him another sweet kiss on the lips.


End file.
